


Pain is Only Temporary (Destiel)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Depressed Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Cas is newly human and he can finally understand the true meaning of emotional pain.Luckily Dean was there to turn his life around for the better and show him that pain in any form was only temporary.*VERY FLUFFY*





	

"You can't stay..."

Those words rang in Castiel's head as he staggered down the backroad. 

It had been a week since Dean had kicked him to the curb and he's been all alone, he managed to keep himself comfortably numb with alcohol though. 

Dean hadn't even called him and Dean probably didn't even care about him. 

At least that's what Cas thought as he continued beating himself up over nothing. 

He felt like happiness was a foreign emotion, he couldn't seem to find it anywhere. All he could find was pain and desperation. 

He missed Dean. He missed the bunker. He missed having people to talk to. 

But that was all gone. 

He was completely alone and graceless. 

His heart ached and he didn't even feel alive anymore, he wasn't even trying to live, life just kept happening. He'd go to sleep and unluckily wake up the next morning still in pain. 

He barely made it through the day anymore, it was just so hard. Living was a chore and nobody was there for him, he just wanted to hear Dean's voice saying that it would all be okay. But that wasn't possible. 

Unless it was...

Cas shakily pulled his phone from his pocket before he fumbled with the device for a few seconds, eventually he was dialing Dean.

Cas was surprised when Dean almost instantly picked up. 

"Cas?!" Came a worried voice. 

"Dean..." Cas mutters, he smiled at the sound of Dean's voice. 

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Dean asks in concern. 

"I don't know." Cas replies. 

"You- you don't know?" Dean asks in confusion. 

"I'm just woozy most of the time anymore, this alcohol stuff really is a miracle worker-" Cas says.

Dean had noticed that Cas sounded slightly different, maybe he was drunk. 

"Cas are you drunk?" 

"Probably." Cas replies. 

He hears Dean sigh on the other line. 

"Do you need something?" Dean asks. 

"Warmth. Love. You. Happiness. A will to live- I could keep going if you want..." Cas says. 

"A will to- Cas where are you?" Dean asks, he had a really bad feeling. 

"Why does it matter? You don't want me..." Cas says as he walks down the dark sidewalk, about to cross an all too familiar bridge. 

He stands on this bridge everyday and looks down at the raging water below it, and everyday he asks himself the same questions.

Is it worth it? Should I end it? Will it help?

Luckily for him he was drunker than normal and the darkness that surrounded him matched how he felt. 

"Cas." Dean says, "Tell me where you are..." 

"Alone." Is all Cas responds with as he stares down at the river below the bridge. 

Dean hears the faint rush of water and he starts trying to think of where the nearest river is. 

"Castiel." Dean says sternly. 

"What?" Cas sighs. 

"Please tell me where you are. I'll come see you." Dean says as he climbs into the impala, he was determined to find Cas. 

"Why would you want to come see me?" Cas asks as he climbs up on top of the concrete barrier that was along the sides of the bridge, he sits down and let's his legs dangle off the edge. The river was about 150 feet down. 

"Because, you're my best friend-" Dean shuts up when Cas scoffs. 

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that. I needed you more than ever when I lost my grace and you kicked me out. I had no one and I still don't. I'm homeless, it's cold, and I just feel lost. So thank you Dean. You're a fucking awesome best friend." Cas says sarcastically as he hears the engine of the impala over the phone. 

"Cas I didn't want to kick you out. I wanted you to stay but you just couldn't. Believe me-" Dean says. 

"Screw you Dean Winchester. And to think I-" Cas cuts himself off. 

He was drunk but he wasn't that drunk. 

"You what?" Dean asks as he drives faster, trying to get to Cas, he knew where the bridge was it just took a few minutes to get to. 

"Nothing." Cas says.

"Don't lie to me Cas. What is it?" Dean asks, he knew that something was very wrong with Cas. 

"And to think I loved you, now look at me. I'm homeless and alone because of you and I'm standing on the edge of this goddamn bridge once again debating on whether to jump or not." 

The air seemed to leave Dean's lungs and he accidentally slammed on the breaks. 

Was it because Cas loved him or because Cas was about to jump off a bridge? Hell, even Dean didn't know. 

He was fast approaching the bridge, he could see the street lamps that lined the sides of it in the distance. 

"Cas please just stay still, don't you dare go anywhere." Dean says. 

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas says and Dean's heart hammers in his chest. 

"Cas-" Dean can hear the small sniffles of Cas crying and it pains him. Cas was like this because of him. 

"God dammit." Dean curses when Cas hangs up. 

Luckily he was pretty much there. 

He pulled up to the bridge and got out, not even wasting time by turning the car off, and he ran to the middle of the bridge. 

Cas was now standing up and leaning against one of the concrete pillars that supported the bridge, one little step and it was all over for him. 

"Cas..." Dean mutters.

Cas just continues looking down at the water. How peaceful it must be to-

"Please buddy. I need you." 

"Shut the hell up." Cas snaps, laughing manically. "You couldn't give a fuck less about me so shut your beautiful face you ignorant prick." 

Dean sighs heavily. This wasn't his Cas...

"I'm an asshole I know. And I'm sorry... Please just come down here, you're scaring me and-"

"Oh no, I'm scaring you?" Cas laughs, "That's funny, now fuck off." 

"Cas you said you loved me... Do you still?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do. Even though I want to slit your throat and bathe in your blood because of how you've treated me." Cas replies. 

"Cas..." Dean mutters before inhaling deeply, "...I love you too." 

"Seriously?" Cas asks, getting side tracked and looking over to Dean who seemed to be an obvious wreck. 

"I'm not lying... You know I'm not. I feel like a failure for hurting you, I wanted you to stay with me but there were reasons why you couldn't. I wish I could make you understand but I can't." Dean says. 

"It's because I would've been in the way..." Cas mutters. 

"What- Cas, no! You wouldn't have been in-"

"You don't have to lie Dean. But it's okay, I can fix that problem..." Cas says as he slowly let's go of the concrete pillar. 

Dean's heart thumps with worry as Cas shakily exhales. 

He was going to do it, and Dean was just a mere witness. 

"Cas please-" Dean cries.

Cas could easily just slip and fall.

Dean doesn't know what he'd do without Cas, but he wasn't going to find out either. 

He runs towards Cas just as he put one foot out to step off of the edge. 

Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Cas' midsection before tackling him to the ground so he couldn't escape. 

"Cas. I need you." Dean says. 

"Dean..." Cas says lightly and looks at him in confusion. Then everything comes crashing down and his former anger was replaced with sadness and an overwhelming amount of feeling. 

Cas and Dean just stare at each other, Dean was still overtop of Cas and pinning him down just so he didn't try and jump again. 

"It's okay Cas..." Dean mutters before pulling Cas up into his arms, Cas was starting to cry and break down. "I've got you..."

"Please don't make me leave Dean... I need you, don't make me go-" 

"I'm not letting you leave my sight let alone let you leave me. And you're coming back to the bunker with me, I'm not letting you go." Dean says before burying his face in Cas' shoulder. 

"I love you." Cas says as he hiccups between tears. Dean leans back and wipes Cas' tears away with his jacket sleeve.

"And I love you more." Dean says before standing up and pulling Cas up with him. He kept a very close eye on Cas just in case he decided to make a break for it. 

"Any better?" Dean asks once Cas drastically calms down.

Cas nods as he takes a deep breath. He felt better. Way better. 

And Dean loved him. 

"Hey Dean?" Cas asks and Dean meets his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

They share a look that only they would get.

"Kiss me." Cas mumbles and you didn't have to tell Dean twice, he leans in and firmly presses his lips to Cas's. The contact seemed to sober Cas up really quick. 

Dean wraps an arm around Cas's back, holding him steady and close in his strong hold. 

Cas just grips Dean's shoulders, too afraid to move but to needy to not touch. 

They pull away from each other a few seconds later, their foreheads rested together and they didn't let each other go. Their eyes stayed closed, just relishing in the moment. 

"I needed that." Cas says lightly and Dean opens his eyes just to see Cas staring back at him with an adorable soft smile on his face. 

Dean pulls Cas closer and hugs him tightly. "Please never do that again. You scared the living crap out of me..." 

"I just thought you didn't need me anymore... Actually I didn't even know what I was thinking. Life is valuable and there I was milliseconds away from ending it. Thank you for saving me Dean." Cas replies as he returns the tight hug. 

"I'll always save you, just like I'll always need you." Dean says.

They suddenly hear thunder erupt above them before rain starts pouring down over them making them move away from each other. 

"That seemed pretty sudden..." Dean says in confusion as they continue to stand there in the pouring rain. 

Cas looks up to see the dark sky filled with storm clouds. 

"Weather is unpredictable..." Cas says, suddenly a raindrop falls in his eye making him flinch and rub at it harshly. 

Dean laughed at the soggy Castiel. 

"Don't laugh at me." Cas says and gives Dean a playful glare. 

"You love me." Dean says before pulling Cas towards him. 

"I do." Cas mumbles before staring back at Dean. 

"We're soaked..." Dean says with a sigh making Cas shrug. 

"A little rain won't hurt us." Cas says. 

"What are you thinking?" Dean asks when Cas gives him a sadistic smirk. 

"Catch me if you wanna find out." Cas says before running down to the opposite end of the bridge. 

Dean was still a little nervous about letting Cas run free, especially on the bridge, but he didn't think Cas would try anything again. 

"Cas!" Dean yells, "We aren't children." He finishes, he wanted to run after Cas but he had to at least maintain some of his dignity. 

"Cmon Dean!" Cas yells from across the bridge, he turns around before looking at Dean, "Live a little!" 

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs before running after Cas, "I'm fucking playing in the goddamn rain with this adorable little fucker and my dignity is fucking gone..." Dean mumbles to himself, he was trying to be grumpy about it but secretly he was having fun. 

Dean couldn't help but smile as he chased Cas around. Right now he just felt so weird, like everything was different. His heart felt like it was swelling up and even though it was cold outside he felt warm and fuzzy. He felt like he was in love. And as Cas glanced back over his shoulder at Dean with those beautiful diamond blue eyes, Dean knew. He wouldn't trade Cas or this moment for anything. 

"You're so slow!" Cas giggles as he continues running through the pouring rain, they were both completely drenched and dripping with water but they didn't care. 

All Dean could think was of how cute Cas' little giggle was. 

"I'm giving you a break and letting you get away, you should be happy!" Dean replies before sprinting faster, Cas picks up speed as well before he suddenly turns around and runs back, Dean reaches out to grab him but he misses. 

"Are you sure about that?!" Cas asks teasingly as they run back towards the impala which was still running by the way. 

Once Cas reaches the car he slows down before running behind it and trying to hide. 

"Really Cas? I can see you." Dean says as he looks over the car at Cas. 

Cas runs to the opposite side of the impala when Dean walks around it. 

"Are we really gonna play this game?" Dean asks, he couldn't help but smile at how freaking cute Cas was though. 

Eventually Dean caught on to Cas' pattern and he swerved the other way before sneakily running up behind Cas and wrapping him in his arms. 

Cas emitted a small noise in surprise but he immediately calmed down and relaxed in Dean's hold. 

"Hey cutie." Dean says as he hugs Cas from behind, his chin was rested on Cas' shoulder and his arms were around Cas' waist. 

"Hello Dean." Cas replies with a small smile. 

The second Dean's hold loosened a bit, Cas took advantage of it and pried himself free from Dean's warm arms. 

"Oh no you don't." Dean says before quickly grabbing Cas by the arm and spinning him around. 

He lifted Cas up off the ground making him laugh and wrap his arms around Dean's neck. 

Cas grips onto Dean tightly when he spins them around and presses him against the side of the impala. 

Dean couldn't help but feel so in love as he looked into Cas's eyes, his lips were adorned with that adorable freaking smile and Dean just couldn't take it anymore so he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

The rain continued falling around them and the cold wind blew but the two of them couldn't be bothered as they kissed, the wetness of the rain helped their lips slide together easily.

They weren't even bothered when thunder rumbled, they were too busy being lost in each other. 

Their tongues tangled and the world seemed to spin because this was so perfect. 

Cas couldn't help but feel so incredibly happy. Just a while ago he was about to end his life, now he felt more alive then ever. All thanks to Dean. 

Dean's grip on Cas suddenly slipped and Cas gripped onto Dean, desperately trying not to fall as his feet harshly hit the ground. 

"Sorry..." Dean mumbles. 

"It's fine." Cas replies before leaning in and pecking Dean on the lips. 

Dean tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. 

"It's like two in the morning, do you wanna get to the bunker and dry off?" Dean asks. 

"Yeah." Cas says and yawns. "I think I'm tired." 

"I know I'm exhausted." Dean says. 

"I'm not used to sleeping quite yet..." Cas says. 

"It's a gift. Sleeping is amazing, what sucks is when you don't get enough of it." Dean replies. 

Soon enough they were in the impala and on their way to the bunker. 

"You cold?" Dean asks when he looks over and notices Cas shivering. The poor thing looked like a drowned rat- an adorable drowned rat. Rats could be cute. Dean thinks before mentally smacking himself. 

Cas nods and Dean cranks up the heater. However Cas just scooted across the seat towards Dean before leaning into him. 

"How are you so warm, you're just as wet as me?" Cas asks. 

"I dunno." Dean says before wrapping his right arm around Cas, keeping his left hand on the wheel. 

"Is this dangerous?" Cas asks about their current position. 

"Nah, I drive with one hand all the time." Dean replies before tightening his arm around Cas. 

They park in front of the bunker, the rain still falling relentlessly around them. 

"I don't wanna get out..." Cas whines knowing how cold and wet it was outside the comfort of the impala and well... Dean. 

"Let's just get it over with. Once we get inside we can get some dry clothes on and you'll be warmer, I promise." Dean says before pressing a kiss to Cas's forehead and opening the door. 

Cas climbs out Dean's side as well and they both run into the bunker. 

"I hate being cold!" Cas says. 

"You're so fussy." Dean says making Cas pout, "Don't worry love, it's cute." That makes Cas smile. 

They walk back to Dean's room, Cas was still shivering. 

"I hate being human. I miss being able to snap my fingers and be instantly dry." Cas grumbles. 

"I'll help you find a way to get your mojo back. As for now, here's some dry clothes. Go put them on." Dean says before handing Cas a t-shirt and pajama pants that would probably be a tiny bit too big, at least they were both the same size for the most part. 

Cas immediately goes and changes before walking back to Dean's room. He opens the door without thinking only to see Dean shirtless and digging through his dresser drawers, presumably to find a shirt. 

But Cas was really hoping he didn't find one. 

Cas accidentally bumped the door making the hinges squeak and Dean glances back over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you." Dean says before going back to what he was doing. 

Okay so Dean didn't seem to care that Cas was creepily staring at him and watching how his muscles moved underneath of his perfect skin. 

Fuck, Dean was hot. Cas thinks. 

"I can't find-"

"It's on your bed." Cas says, seeing the black fabric that was a t-shirt laying on Dean's bed out of the corner of his eye. 

"Oh." Dean says before turning around, Cas's breath catches in his throat as he stares at Dean's toned chest. 

If he didn't already know what heaven was like he would swear that this was it. 

"Cas." Dean says, noticing Cas spacing out. 

"Hey!" He tries again before sighing. 

"You like what you see or something?" Dean asks and Cas snaps out of his trance, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

"Uh- I... I was just-" Cas seemed to forget how to form a sentence. 

"It's okay Cas, you don't have to get all shy now." Dean says before pulling a t-shirt on. 

Cas wanted to rip it off of him but he refrained from doing so. 

Cas sighed, calming down from the image that had his heart hammering. That image would be Dean without a shirt. 

"You look cute in my clothes." Dean says before pulling Cas closer. 

"I do?" Cas asks shyly. 

"Yeah- god you're freaking adorable." Dean says as he stares at Cas and all of his cuteness. 

Cas opens his mouth to speak but Dean cuts him off before he can start. 

"I mean God as an expression- not your father." Dean says.

"Oh..." Cas says, "Well thank you." 

"I never thought this would happen." Dean says.

"What?"

"This- us, it's like a dream come true. I've always wondered what it would be like if you actually liked me back and I don't have to wonder anymore. I love this and it's perfect. You're perfect and I never want to let you go." 

"And I don't want you to let me go." Cas says. 

Dean leans in to kiss him and Cas sighs with content into the short but sweet kiss. 

"Look at us being all sappy." Dean says.

"Eh, it's not like anyone has to know what we do. We can be all cuddly and not tell a single soul." Cas says before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek making him smile. 

They were both so happy at the moment that they just couldn't contain it. 

"I love you." Dean says. And that was a weird thing too, Dean never said that but it felt so natural when he said it to Cas. 

"I love you too." Cas replies before pressing his lips to Dean's and kissing him yet again. 

They loved kissing each other. 

"You look tired." Dean says as he stares into Cas's eyes. 

"I am..." Cas says before leaning into Dean. 

"You wanna bunk with me now? I've got room." Dean asks. 

"Yeah- wait what will Sam think would he-" Dean cuts Cas off. 

"It's fine Cas, I'm not worried about what Sam thinks." Dean says.

He knew he didn't have to be worried since had Sam already accused him of banging the former angel and he didn't seem to be bothered by it. 

"Okay." Cas says before the two of them climb into bed.

They wrap their arms around each other and Cas cuddles close to Dean's chest, instantly feeling warm. 

"I'm so glad you saved me." Cas mumbles before his eyes close as a sleepy feeling washes over him. 

"I'm glad too Cas." Dean says as he runs his hand up and down Cas's back comfortingly. 

Once Cas was completely asleep Dean slid his arms underneath of him before tugging him impossibly closer and hugging him tightly. 

"I love you." Dean says softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Cas's temple. "...so much." 

And this was just the start of something beautiful. 

It was the start of love that had just been waiting to happen. 

And they were both ready to start this new chapter in their lives that was pure happiness since they had both been void of that emotion for far too long. 

This was true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfic I've posted on here, I have a lot more to come so hopefully you'll stick around to read more. I write with so many different themes that I get lost sometimes lol, so my fanfics will probably all be written in a different style. 
> 
> I hope you liked this quick little one-shot! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love constructive criticism so comment away, if I'm horrible tell me, if there's something I should do differently on my next fic then tell me. Thanks again guys! Xx


End file.
